dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Obtaining Ultra Instinct
Ultra Instinct is the greatest power up any race or person can have. You basically tap into the power of the gods. It is an extremely powerful form that is not easily maintained or kept. It puts alot of strain on your body but gives you amazing power, enough to even fight the gods, Requirements: Must be level 20. There is no powerlevel requirement. Must have fought at least 100 battles Be knocked into LP 20 times Must do "Let you mind do the talking" training. This is a 4 month training that will allow your body to move better on its own. Changing into it: Non Mastered Version When in a fight with another enemy, you must be knocked into LP state. Meaning, you must lost the fight. Once all requirements above have been met. Once you do you will roll a 1d100 and must get a 98 or higher to transform. If you fail, you just remain in LP. However, the next time you go into LP in the battle, you will roll the 1d100 again and now have to get a 97 or higher. This continues going down by one until you beat it. NOTE: It wont go lower then 60 to beat it. Once you beat it, you change into a unperfected version of Ultra Instinct. This allows you to dodge basically any attack do to your mind basically moving on its own. You strength does not increase in this form, only your abilities to dodge. This form actually doesn't boost any stats but gives you +18 past the ENEMY'S Strike rolls. This means whatever they roll to hit, you get +18 to that roll to dodge, increasing you changes to dodge to very high. However, you PL is unchanged and as a result any penalties for that remain for Damage only. Once obtained, you cannot do it at will. You will have to wait to go into LP again but now have a 1d20 chance of changing and getting a 10 or higher. You must do this 3 more times to be able to change at will into this form. The form does not take any STM to maintain but you only have 5 rounds in it the first time do it. Getting one more 1 every time you do it up to 15 rounds. Once you get out of the form you fall unconscious. Mastered Ultra Instinct Obtaining this is must harder. Requirements: Must be level 22. There is no powerlevel requirement. Must have fought at least 120 battles Be knocked into LP 2 more times after going non mastered Obtain at will Non Mastered Version Once that is done, every round you fight in Non Mastered version you will roll a 1d100 and must get a 99 or higher. Each round you are in Non Mastered this goes down by 1. This will be permanent so the next time you start it will continue where you left off. So lets say you left off at 95 and above. You would start at 94. This will only go down to 80. Once obtained you gain the Ultimate power. You get +200% to all stats and +3 Ki and HP Multipliers. You maintain the ability to dodge like in non mastered form. However, it moves to attack now as well, you get the same dice roll as their dodge roll +18. If your rolls are already higher then the enemy you gain +10 to all hit and dodge rolls instead. You maintain this form for 5 rounds the first time you use it. It does not take any STM but your body is badly damaged from using the power of the gods and you spend a month unable to do anything, let alone move. The amount of rounds you can maintain it goes up by 1 round every time you use it to a max of 15 rounds. However, the damage effect lasts for using it for 1000 times of doing the form. On the 100 time using the form you roll a 1d100, and if you get a 99 or higher you no longer take the side effects. This goes down after each time after. So 101 time using it the roll would be 98